This invention relates to a rotary cutter particularly though not exclusively for ultra high speed use, typically at 10,000 to 30,000 r.p.m., principally for metal cutting, typically of light alloys, by so-called peck-feeding.
A known cutter for ultra high speed peck-feeding comprises an elongate body portion with a shank at one end adapted to be clamped in a chuck of a machine tool and with a cutting head at the other end provided with two flutes e.g. at 45.degree. helix angle, and has relied on the basic geometry of an industry-standard slot drill. Such geometry was never intended for ultra high speed peck-feeding and results in both vibration and cutter distortion and also in a need for a finish machining operation to remove a visual defect that inevitably results.